After Hours
by ukulelefoot
Summary: Another little peek into Gill/Julie life after work one night.


**Not my characters, Sally Wainwright has the privilege to call them her own. If they were mine, there'd be an awful lot more of this type of scene...**

* * *

Everyone else had gone home over an hour ago and the office had descended into darkness. Gill sat at her computer, trying to focus on the report she was typing up, but failing miserably. Although she didn't think it was possible to be so tired without falling asleep, the work needed doing and she wasn't giving up until it was done.

A noise from outside of her office made her jump. She never understood how she could sit in the same room as a murderer any day of the week but she was still frightened when she heard anything unexpected. Deciding to ignore it, she turned back to her computer.

'Evening.'

Gill nearly hit the ceiling.

'Shit! Don't do that to me!'

Julie was in hysterics.

'You should have seen your face,' she giggled as she went over to Gill and pulled herself up to sit on the desk.

'What do you want, you bitch?' Gill said, smiling as she began to see the funny side of her reaction.

'You.' She leaned down so her face was right in front of Gill's as she lowered her voice. 'That's why I'm here.'

'And you couldn't wait until I got home?' Gill raised an eyebrow before Julie closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips against Gill's slowly. She pulled back just enough to speak.

'Well you're just so irresistible.'

'Why, thank you,' smiled Gill. She sat back in her chair. 'But you do realise that I have to get this work done tonight?'

Julie pulled a sad face to display her annoyance at this fact, which made Gill smile.

'I tell you what,' said Gill, brushing some fluff off of Julie's trousers before resting her hand there, 'once I finish this report, we can get a takeaway, go home and have a quiet evening, just the two of us, on the sofa. How does that sound?' She tapped Julie's leg as accompaniment to the question. Julie took Gill's hand in her own and placed it back on the keyboard.

'You'd better get on with it otherwise I'll be asleep before we get home.' She gave a small smile as Gill started typing again. 'Oh, and I got us a pizza on the way here.' Gill looked up at Julie, who was now grinning at her.

'You are just perfect, you know,' Gill said quietly before pulling Julie towards her and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Now bugger off over there and let me finish this. No distracting me, either. If you want any time together when we get home then no distracting me.'

While Gill resumed typing at a rate of knots, Julie pulled herself up off of the desk quite melodramatically and sauntered over to sit on one of the many cupboards in Gill's office. She took out her phone and did some searching on the internet – it was Gill's birthday in a few weeks and she had no idea what to get her. After finding a few options and noting them down, she put her phone away and just sat there, staring at Gill, wondering how on earth she had this amazing, beautiful woman in her life.

'I can feel your eyes boring into my very soul,' Gill said with a smirk, her eyes not moving from the screen.

'Have you nearly finished?' Julie wished so hard that the answer would be yes.

'You have the patience of a 5-year-old! Just a little bit left.'

'Ok, hurry up' Julie replied impatiently, only proving Gill's point. 'Not a 5-year-old! Maybe 8.'

'Seriously, shut your face!' Gill laughed. Julie mimed zipping her mouth shut and contented herself with watching Gill finish off the report.

Finally, she turned the computer off and stood up to go and get her bag and coat, but before she could get there, Julie had already picked them up. She helped Gill put her coat on and almost threw her bag at her, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office.

* * *

There had been a traffic accident on their route home so they had to sit in a queue before going the long way round, which only made them more desperate. Once home, Julie put the pizza out on a plate while Gill found a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses.

'D'you fancy watching a film?' asked Julie. They smiled at each other and knew exactly which one it had to be.

'Four Weddings And A Funeral!' they chorused excitedly.

The sofa felt so good, and sharing it with each other only made it doubly comfortable. They snuggled together as the DVD menu came up.

'Press play, then,' Gill said.

'I haven't got the thingy, I thought you had it.' Cue frantic search for the remote control, ending in the sofa being dismantled.

'Well where the hell is that?' Julie mumbled, looking at the sofa as if it had eaten the remote.

'Oh, look, love.' Julie looked round to where Gill was heading – right in front of the TV. They smiled knowingly at each other.

After the sofa had been reconstructed, they settled themselves down again and Julie pressed play.

* * *

'Gets me every time,' sighed Gill, wiping her eyes as the end credits came up.

'Ah, you softie,' sniffed Julie with a giggle.

'Speak for yourself!' Gill pulled shuffled round to look properly at Julie. 'Why is it that you're still so beautiful when your face is all blotchy?' She said it with such sincerity that instead of laughing her head off, Julie only grinned.

'Why is it that you can think of the perfect thing to say to me at any given point in time?'

'What is this? Rhetorical question time?' Gill smiled.

'Apparently so.' A moment later and they were both in fits of laughter.

As the laughter died down, Julie put her arms around Gill's waist and pulled her closer into a hug. Gill snuggled up against Julie's side and sighed contentedly as she took Julie's hand in her own. With her free hand, Julie stroked Gill's hair and kissed it every so often. They could happily have sat there for hours without saying a word and just enjoying the proximity and intimacy that these moments held, but eventually Julie was brought back to reality.

'Right,' she said wistfully, before taking her hands away and placing them gently on Gill's cheeks instead, tenderly kissing her. 'Come on, love. We'd best be off to bed. Especially cos I have to be up at a _fairly_ reasonable time tomorrow to pop into work.'

'Ok,' replied Gill. She kissed Julie once more, then stood up and pulled Julie up with her. Julie leant in and their lips met again, this time more passionate and for longer than before. Gill's hands snaked up around Julie's neck, while Julie's were placed on Gill's hips, then gently moved around to the small of her back.

'No, don't do that,' Julie groaned after pulling back a little.

'What?' said Gill, eyes still shut.

'Kiss me like that. I'll never get to sleep now.' She took Gill's hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom**.**


End file.
